Friend or foe, a new adventure
by Chimizu
Summary: I dont actually know what will happen so I am just going to say this is a crossover between Tokyo mew mew of course and Vampire princess Miyu! I hope you like it, PLEASE R&R, the more reviews I get the faster I update! Oh and any suggestions welcome!


Hi, this my new story, I didn't feel like typing the next chapter for my Hidden leaf shinma one right now so I decided to make a new one!

This is a crossover between Tokyo mew mew and vampire princess Miyu, and if you are wondering yes I am going to right like only crossovers, I like them!

For once I have decided to say in the summary the truth… I have NO idea what is going to happen!

Thank-you for reading and please don't forget to review!

Oh and I haven't seen the Tokyo mew mew series in a while so the characters will be a little ooc, sorry!

Now on with the story!

**XOXOXOX**

"But if we defeated the aliens then why do we still have to be Tokyo mew mew?" asked Ichigo.

"There is a new enemy, we don't know what they are yet but I have asked a friend of mine to come and help us out." Said Shirogane.

"Who is he and when will he get here?" Asked Zakuro.

"She will be here soon, she also said she is bringing her friends, they will introduce themselves when they get here." Replied Shirogane.

"Do you know if they will be stronger than our past enemies?" Asked Lettuce.

"Probably, but remember, you will have more help this time." Said Shirogane.

"Aww, Pudding wants to meet them!" Whined Pudding.

"Why don't you all get to work, we are still fighting so the café is still in business!" Said Shirogane.

"Aww, I thought I finally some free time!" Ichigo complained.

"Stop complaining and get to work." Said Shirogane.

**XOXOXOX**

2 hours later when the café was clean and the desserts were baked Ichigo went out to put up the open sign.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Shirogane, do you know where he is?" Asked someone, Ichigo looked up to see two figures, one had a small animal on her shoulder, she was wearing some odd clothing and had a red ribbon through her hair (Sorry, I'm not that good at describing people so please bear with me) and the other was very tall and had a very large black cloak concealing all of him except his face which was covered by a mask.

"Hi, Shirogane is just in there, would you like me to go get him?" Replied Ichigo.

"No that is okay, he is expecting us, I am Miyu by the way." She said.

"Hi Miyu, I am Ichigo."

"I see, so you are mew Ichigo." Said Miyu.

"Yes I am, you must be the people he told us where coming, I'll show you in." Said Ichigo.

**XOXOXOX**

"Shirogane, Miyu is here!" Said Ichigo walking into the basement (I think that is what they call it).

"Hello Shirogane, too bad we couldn't meet for something other 'business'." Said Miyu walking up to Shirogane.

"Oh well. Ichigo can you please get the others." Said Shirogane ignoring Ichigo and her curious ways.

**XOXOXOX**

All of the members of Tokyo mew mew sat in the basement along with Miyu and her two friends, Shirogane and Akasaka-san.

"Miyu, can you please tell the mew mew's what they need to know about the new enemy?" Asked Shirogane.

"They are called shinma, Shinma have been around for a long time, they just have been dormant for the past ten years. Up until they disappeared I had been fighting them, their power does vary though soon enough it will be quite easy for you to defeat them." Said Miyu.

"How will we know when there is one around?" Asked Mint.

"I will tell you if there is one in the city but from what I know there is no way for a human or machine to detect them." Miyu replied.

"Actually I have come up with a way, I have upgraded Masha and am working on making more for the other members of Tokyo mew mew." Said Shirogane.

"You continue to amaze me Shirogane." Said Miyu.

"I thought you didn't know anything about the?!" Ichigo complained.

"I lied." Said Shirogane walking up to the main computer to get back to work on the Shinma detectors.

**XOXOXOX**

Once again the shop was packed and the mew mews were up to their necks in work, all except Mint of course who never lifted a finger.

Zakuro was being rude to the customers while Pudding entertained them as well as serving their desserts.

Lettuce and Ichigo were rushing around trying to fill every order as quickly as possible.

Aoyama-kun was getting a lot of attention from the customers too which made Ichigo jealous, but on all their minds was worry, they didn't know what they were in for, none of them knew how powerful their new enemies might be.

Miyu walked into the room wearing her uniform, she was wearing a white version with red rims and purple ribbons.

The others hadn't been told that she was going to be working in the café but Ichigo and Lettuce were pleased, it would mean that they wouldn't have to do as much work.

For the rest of the afternoon the seven mew mews worked and by the end of the day were very tired, but that wasn't the end of it.

"I am sorry to say this since you have already all worked so hard today but there is a Shinma in Tokyo, it is copying the image of one of you and doing things to give the mew mews a bad reputation." Said Miyu.

"But if it looks like one of us how do we know it is them?" Asked Mint.

"We just need to do something so we know who is the real one and who is the fake, like a password." Miyu replied.

"I guess that means the robots aren't ready yet." Said Zakuro.

"No, but even if they were this Shinma is harder to detect than others and they wouldn't have been much help." Said Miyu.

"Okay, so what is the password?" asked Mint.

"Well it has to be something only we would know." Said Lettuce.

"Actually I just thought it would be easier to just call for Shiina, she will then reveal the fake." Said Miyu.

"Who is Shiina?" Asked Ichigo.

"Shiina, can you please introduce yourself." Said Miyu, the animal that had been on Miyu's shoulder earlier that day appeared on a table near by.

"Hi, I'm Shiina." It said.

"Oh my god it talked!" Said Mint surprised.

"You humans scare so easily." Said Shiina.

"Okay, Pudding understands, all Pudding has to do is say her name and she will help me by telling me who is the fake." Said Pudding.

"Exactly, but Shiina the Shinma may look like you so be careful everyone, you have to be on your guard the whole time. When you find the Shinma call for the others, me and Larva will be there immediately." Said Miyu.

"Is Larva that guy in the black cloak wearing the mask?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes." Said Miyu.

**XOXOXOX**

Ichigo and Aoyama-kun walked through the town both on alert, they had been out for half an hour looking for the Shinma, Miyu had gone by herself, Lettuce was with Pudding and Zakuro was with Mint.

"This is so boring and it is getting late, I have to be home soon!" Complained Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find it soon." Said Aoyama-kun.

"I guess." Said Ichigo.

Suddenly they heard a faint scream coming from the nearby cemetery.

Ichigo and Aoyama-kun ran in the direction of the cemetery, by the time they got there Miyu was already there, no, there were two Miyu's.

"Ichigo, Aoyama-kun. I am the real Miyu." Said both of the Miyu's.

"What do we do?" Said Ichigo completely forgetting they were meant to call Shiina.

"Transform." Said Aoyama-kun.

"Oh, right." Said Ichigo who then started to transform.

"Shiina." Said Aoyama-kun and the little rabbit thing appeared.

"Yes?" It said.

"Which is the real Miyu?" He asked.

**XOXOXOX**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Okay so that isn't a cliff hanger really so what! Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


End file.
